


hematomania

by whereshiphappens (xiiis16)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Theo Has An Obsession With Stiles' Mouth, but they tell me ''that's its your interpretation'' fiNE LEAVE ME ALONE, i wanna say it's canon compliant too, takes place during 5x07/5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiis16/pseuds/whereshiphappens
Summary: “Your mouth,” he interrupts, speaking like that should explain what he means. His mouth, it’s all because of his mouth - what it tells Theo, what it wants to say to Theo, what it looks like,  how it makes Theo want to taste it. And the blood… “Looks even better when it’s this shade of red.”





	hematomania

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for a prompt with the sentence _“I bet I can make you scream my name.”_

* * *

 

 

As Theo flips the jeep back onto its wheels, he looks at Stiles sitting on the floor. He hasn’t really been able to stop looking.

“We should get you to the hospital,” Theo starts, “You took in a lot of smoke.”

Stiles shakes his head, arms supported on his knees and fingers working absentmindedly over the wrist he’s holding. “I’m fine,” he tells Theo. Then he makes a move to stand up, eyes in the direction of the jeep but not really focusing on it.  Theo follows his every move with his gaze and steps closer when Stiles does stand up. He can practically see the wheels turning in Stiles’ brain, trying to understand and make sense of what just happened.

Still a little out of breath, Stiles’ mouth part and he sighs, partially raises his arms in defeat as he examines the state of his jeep. Theo just looks.

His eyes don’t leave Stiles’ face, focusing on his mouth. The blood - Theo’s blood - is splattered all over his face still, all across his mouth making his lips shiny and there’s something pulling at Theo even harder than already was, especially after Stiles’ words from earlier.

( _“One word: good.”_ )

Ever since that night on the roof, ever since what happened with Donovan, Theo can’t stop looking - wanting. Stiles is good, Stiles is exactly what he wants, what he came for; all this hard work to get into his mind, to bring out what he needs from Stiles isn’t hard work at all - it’s almost exhilarating. Reading Stiles’ face and seeing how right he is - that deep down, they’re the same. Makes his blood run faster in his veins.

“You’re staring, Raeken,” Stiles’ voice brings him out of his head.

“You’re covered in blood,”  _my blood_  he wants to add. Theo’s heart is beating faster, he knows, because this - it’s a sight. The blood looks right on his skin all over him like that’s where it belongs, like this is how Stiles should be always - covered in someone else’s blood. He looks beautiful.

Stiles frowns, moves his mouth in a confused way and then raises his eyebrows, “Perceptive,” he remarks, sarcastically. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go wash this off before I freak my dad out.” Stiles throws a look at Theo before making a move towards the clinic.

“Don’t.” Theo says, before he can really think much about it. He knows it will probably raise a red flag in Stiles’ mind, dropping a bit of the act like this, but there’s also something telling him that Stiles understands. The fixation with the blood. The staring.

He stops and looks at Theo, puzzled. Eyes him from top to bottom like he’s trying to figure Theo out. “Funny,” he ends up saying.

Theo makes a move then, comes closer to Stiles with his eyes glued to his mouth. He walks slowly, but Stiles doesn’t move away. He’s intrigued, curious - always so curious. Stands there like he’s about to prove his point, like he’s gonna let Theo just tell on himself and prove he was right all along.

 _Well_ , Theo thinks, _he is_. But what does it matter right now?

He stops inches away from Stiles, borderline invading his personal space and he licks his lips, “I mean it,” Theo says, his voice low. His hand comes up to Stiles’ face, and the surprise colouring his features, along with the speeding of his heartbeat, tell Theo this isn’t what Stiles was expecting at all. But still, he doesn’t move.

Theo’s thumb stops at the corner of Stiles’ mouth, presses and runs across his lips smudging the blood all over his mouth as Theo swallows hard, unable to stop or look away. He can hear Stiles’ breath catch and see a hand come up to Theo’s arm. He doesn’t push Theo away though, “Theo, what the f-”

“Your mouth,” he interrupts, speaking like that should explain what he means. His mouth, it’s all because of his mouth - what it tells Theo, what it wants to say to Theo, what it looks like,  how it makes Theo want to taste it. And the blood… “Looks even better when it’s this shade of red.”

Stiles blinks several times and when Theo looks up to meet his eyes, he sees the conflict in there: the outrage that wants to push and punch Theo away - and Theo’s heart leaps at the idea -  and the curiosity that keeps him steady. As a result, his hands tighten and loosen around Theo’s wrist while he can’t decide what to do. Theo keeps playing with the blood.

“I wonder what it can do,” he continues in a tone of voice low, soft, almost lazy. He turns his head to the side as he hears Stiles’ heartbeat jump once more, “what it can sound like. How it sounds when it screams.” Theo grins, wolf-like and closes his eyes for one second at the image conjuring in his head that makes him hot all over. Yes, Stiles is good, Stiles is perfect.

“I bet I can find out. I bet I can make you scream my name.” And he means it. He wants it.

Stiles makes a sound and it snaps him out of whatever haze he was in. He takes Theo’s hand off of his face and takes a step back. Unconsciously, he licks his lips and Theo sees how his face changes when he tastes the blood. Fuck.

“God, Theo,” Stiles starts, voice a little shaky, clearly affected by all of this, “how hard were you hit?” he says, in a semblance of an attempt to break away from the intensity of the moment. He storms off into the clinic and Theo lets him go.

He needs a moment to collect himself. The images making their way into his mind are a million and all over the place, all equally vivid. It makes perfect sense. Stiles on his pack made sense, but Stiles by his side is perfect. Theo wants it like he never wanted anything - he wants him. Just picturing it all, making Stiles understand how alike they are, the ways he could make Stiles bend and break, embrace the void, accept all that he is, making him reach his full potential and be loyal to Theo in every possible way… just the idea was making Theo a little lightheaded.

With his back resting against the jeep, Theo smiles, looks up at the sky, a little out of breath. Then he looks down at himself, brings his hand to his crotch to palm and grab at his hard dick and sighs, closing his eyes for a second at the little second of relief. Then he lets his head fall, closes his eyes for a moment and laughs, breathless.

This is going to be  _so_  much fun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr, here :) ](https://whereshiphappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
